


Let’s Just Kiss ‘til We’re Naked

by inspireme87



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Modern AU, One-Shot, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspireme87/pseuds/inspireme87
Summary: “Soft brown eyes meeting dazzling green and the world around them fades away and slows for one blissful moment.”Prompt fill for: Who constantly tries to get the other to shower with them?





	Let’s Just Kiss ‘til We’re Naked

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting fan fic. I’m obsessed with Lexaven and the whole idea of their relationship because they would have been hella hot and I’m in love with Raven and Lexa as individual characters. So why not ship them together??? Let me know what you think! Enjoy!

Raven and Lexa both love showering together. It's just one more excuse for them to be physically intimate with one another. Shower sex with Lexa Woods has always been one of Raven's fantasies, so when it actually happens Raven is beside herself. Lexa loves showering with Raven because she's always trying to get Raven naked as often as possible, and showering together is the perfect excuse to do so on a regular basis. The way the water glides over Raven's tan skin and toned muscles is a huge turn on for Lexa, and she loves the way Raven’s chestnut hair hangs heavy, and loose around her shoulders. 

Honestly, Lexa can't help but practically jump her bones as soon as they enter the shower. When she does, Raven always makes this sexy humming noise as soon as their lips meet and Lexa loves the way it echoes off the the tiles and glass around them. Raven is always so responsive to Lexa's touch and arches forward when Lexa squeezes her ass and hips. The hot water and the steam make everything so much more erotic and intense. Their bodies sliding together easily. They press into each other with their thighs and slide into each other with their fingers and the moment always ends with shaking and moaning and bliss.

When they finish, they always take a moment to catch their breath. Holding onto one another gently. Pressing their foreheads together and peppering each other’s lips and necks with soft kisses as the warm water and steam surround them. It's beautiful and intimate and it connects them in an entirely different way than non-shower sex does. Sometimes these moments linger, other times they are fast, but they are always passionate and sweet.

Eventually they move on to actual showering. If it was up to Raven she would just wash her own hair, but Lexa always insists on doing it for her. Loving the way it makes her feel. She massages Raven's shoulders, and gently conditions and shampoos her hair, and is careful not to get any suds in Raven's eyes when she tilts her head back to rinse. The whole thing is so domestic and sweet that Raven always makes sure to thank her with a kiss.

When Raven goes to return the favor, Lexa always turns her down. At first it drives Raven a little crazy that Lexa is so resistant, especially when she's so insistent on doing the same for Raven. But over time Raven has found other ways to return the favor. While Lexa washes her own hair, Raven focuses on lathering up Lexa’s body with a loofa, making sure to spend extra time between her thighs and on her chest. Raven can tell it turns Lexa on, and she loves it.

Most days Lexa is forced to show restraint due to their limited time and her annoyingly obsessive need to be at least fifteen minutes early for work. But every once in awhile, the whole thing turns Lexa on so much that as soon as she finishes rinsing out her hair, she shoves Raven up against the cold tile wall and kisses her senseless before dropping to her knees and putting her lips exactly where Raven wants them.

No matter how many times it happens, it always catches Raven a little off guard, despite the amount of times Lexa has done this. She grips Lexa's hair and arches her hips forward and when Lexa slips her fingers inside of her it only takes a few minutes of stroking and licking before Raven is coming all over her fingers and lips. The sensation is always so strong and Lexa is always so intense that Raven literally has to pull Lexa by her hair until she stands up and leans in to swallow Raven's moans with a kiss. Raven loves the taste of her arousal on Lexa's lips, and the way Lexa holds her close until her body stops trembling.

When it's all said and done they take a few minutes to stare into each other eyes and breathe each other in. Soft brown eyes meeting dazzling green and the world around them fades away and slows for one blissful moment. The water usually turns cold by then, forcing them both to get out of the shower. They dry each other off with their hers and hers towels and give each other goofy grins while brushing their teeth.

When they walk out of the bathroom to finish getting ready, the world crashes in around them and they're both rushing around, trying to get dressed and doing their hair and makeup. Lexa is faster than Raven and is always waiting impatiently for Raven to finish doing her hair. Raven lets Lexa's irritable and hurrying comments slide since the reason they're late is because Lexa’s given her an incredible orgasm.

So she rushes around and does her makeup in the car while Lexa drives them. It's not Raven's favorite place to do makeup and it never turns out as good as when she does it in their vanity mirror at home, but when they pull into work Lexa always takes a moment to look at her sweetly and give her a kiss and makes sure to tell her she looks beautiful.

"You know you're just as beautiful without all of that make up on, babe." She'll say. 

Raven loves those moments and even though Lexa pretends to be annoyed at being late to work, Raven just smiles and holds her hand and laughs because they're actually just on time.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is. My first fan fic! Please leave comments below and let me know what you think! I need the validation! I am definitely open to writing more Lexaven fic (I actually already have a bunch of stuff I’ve written but have been too nervous to post). So please give positive feedback if you want me to keep writing and posting here. 
> 
> Also, I am not at a point where I’m comfortable writing multichapter stories yet. However, I may make a short multichapter fic or continuing making one shots that are longer. Prompt fills are the easiest for me to do right now. I may take requsts, but I already have some fics that are written. Let me know if you’d be interested in reading that type of thing or what you think! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Also, if you want more Lexaven content, hit me up on tumblr: lexxaven
> 
> Feel free to send messages or asks. I love talking to people!


End file.
